020414BeauRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:00 -- 10:00 AC: GreetingS, human. ThiS iS a valid handle, yeS? 10:00 CA: Hm, yes it is, you are?... 10:01 AC: RilSet LeyerS. Of Team MaSo. IS there are reaSon you are attemPting to coPy my choSen color? 10:02 CA: Beau Demain. Of Team SlamaJamm. This is the color I have always used, I hope that is not of issue... 10:06 AC: Ah. Then I SuPPoSe not. AS long aS thiS iS not Some Sort of obtuSe form of mockery. 10:06 AC: I noticed that of all the humanS, you were the only one I had not yet SPoken to. Since I am trying to Put on a more Sociable face theSe dayS, I thought I Should try and rectify that. 10:07 CA: So you must be one of the trolls I have yet to meet, It's a pleasure to meet you... 10:09 AC: Why? Or iS thiS Some Sort of Standardized greeting, Said at the Start of every firSt meeting? HumanS' Social ritualS Seem to me to be even Stranger than thoSe of my own kind. 10:11 CA: Yes, no offense meant, but I am simply being polite, I have not spoken to you long enough to know if it's truly a pleasure. Though it seems there still remains a large gap inbetween our two cultures, one that I doubt will ever be filled... 10:14 AC: PerhaPS not. PerSonally however, I find moSt of troll culture to be abhorrent. You are not miSSing a great deal not underStanding it. 10:16 CA: Oh? So you do not live by the rules of troll culture? Then what rules do you live by?... 10:17 AC: My own. I care my garden, and any and all PlantS which need my Protection. I kill any who would bring them harm. That iS my PurPoSe. 10:18 CA: Ah, I will make note to take care around plants in your presence... 10:18 AC: That would be wiSe. 10:19 AC: What of you? Do you conform to your Society'S ruleS? 10:19 CA: Yes I believe I do, after all, if I didn't, I would be unable to thrive... 10:20 AC: Even now? After the death of your civilization? 10:21 CA: Of course, there are exceptions, like the avoidance of violence, but yes, I try to keep on this track, in a way it keeps me sane... 10:22 CA: If we were all to turn barbaric at the loss of society, we would not make much progress in this game at all... 10:23 AC: Sane SeemS to be a fairly fluid concePt theSe dayS. And I am not certain barbariSm iS not an aSSet in Playing thiS game. 10:23 AC: It ServeS me nicely. 10:24 CA: Well yes, it is all part of keeping a balanced team, if we were all muscle over mind, we would lose, if we were all mind over matter, we would lose, the balance is the key to survival... 10:25 CA: That is how I see it anyway... 10:26 AC: I concede that intelligence and Scheming are imPortant aS well. I SimPly leave that uP to trickier individualS than mySelf. 10:27 AC: How do thingS fare on your team then? You do have Nullar with you, yeS? 10:27 CA: Yes I do, we are on my planet, the land of amber and fools... 10:29 AC: Ah. Then from what I have heard, your imPS are very difficult to kill. I Sent a few codeS the the human Nate, that might helP to take care of them. HaS he alchemized them yet? 10:30 CA: He did make mention of them during the strategy meeting, and he distributed the codes to the team, you are speaking of those electric nets, yes?... 10:30 AC: Indeed. Tell me, haS hiS behavior towardS Nullar Seemed odd, in any reSPect? 10:31 CA: Not that I can tell, he seemed to act the same as he usually does... 10:31 CA: although... 10:31 CA: I think he called her 'Dear' once or twice... 10:32 CA: Why do you ask?... 10:33 AC: Oh, no real reaSon. SimPle curioSity, that'S all. 10:34 AC: He doeS know She haS a mateSPrite though, yeS? The creature Jack. 10:35 AC: She iS Prone to flirting, which SometimeS getS otherS in trouble. 10:36 AC: If you would not mind, could you make Sure Nate'S moirail knowS thiS? I would not want her leading him on. 10:36 CA: I wonder though, did you, by any chance, put Nate up to something? Nate himself also has a matesprite, and even then he is not one to use terms of endearment that way, and you being curious about how Nate has been acting with Nullar forms a very suspicous circle, wouldn't you agree?... 10:38 AC: Ah. I did tell you I waS not a natural Schemer. YeS, I did aSk Nate to do thiS for me. Though he did Seem quite eager. I SimPly thought it would be funny. 10:39 CA: Hm I see, Honestly, I can see why he would agree to it, you are already giving us useful weaponry, a few simple words is a very nice price... 10:42 AC: It coSt me little to give them to you. And I would rather See Nullar alive than dead. Though I feel I Should warn you, I waS not lying when I Said that Nullar waS a flirt. You may wiSh to keeP a cloSe eye on your teammateS, leSt they are encouraged to do Something fooliSh. 10:43 AC: That goeS for moSt of her quadrantS, I might add. 10:43 CA: I will remember this for when need be, though I must ask, what is your relationship to Nullar?... 10:45 AC: A former moirail. A Poor one, if I am honeSt. While I am critical of how the human Sami haS been doing, at leaSt She iS willing to Stand uP to Nullar once in a while. I waS a comPlete PuShover. 10:48 CA: Well, I can see why you'd be concerned of her status... 10:50 AC: Are you cloSe with the human Sami? I did not mean to SuggeSt that Nullar would be unfaithful to her. Her Problem lieS more in the red and black realmS. 10:50 CA: Yes, I am her matesprite actually... 10:54 AC: Ah. Then you might be cloSe enough to them to helP me. I don't wiSh to tread into Sami'S territory, but I do worry that She might not alwayS underStand troll romance. For inStance, haS anyone Shown intereSt in Nullar'S black quadrant? 10:55 CA: Not that I know of, but I am not to invested into Nullar's personal quadrants... 10:57 AC: Of courSe you aren't, I did not mean to imPly anything. It iS juSt that She can be rather erratic at time, and I believe a Stable black relationShiP might helP to calm her. She can be quite clever, when She iS not Stumbling over herSelf in romance. 10:58 CA: Though as I recall, she does harbor black feelings for Balish, but because of Libby, that relationship is not one she can persue... 10:59 CA: And I do not think her mind is as consumed by romance as you say, in fact she seems quite satisfied in her quadrants for the time being, she has been a great asset to the team... 10:59 AC: Oh? Then PerhaPS I am SimPly worried over nothing. Pay me no mind then. 11:00 AC: I am Sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I really Should talk with Sami about Such thingS. 11:00 CA: It is fine, it cannot hurt to be careful, and I'm not uncomfortable either... 11:01 CA: So you have no need to apologize... 11:03 AC: My uPbringing waS rather lacking in teaching Social SkillS, So I SometimeS find mySelf commiting faux PaS left and right. DeSPite all my fine wordS, I am no romantic exPert either. 11:05 AC: So, feel free to ignore all that I have Said, if you judge it beSt. 11:06 CA: Hm, it seems we are polar opposites... 11:06 AC: Oh? In what way, other than the order of our letterS? 11:08 CA: While you are lacking in social skills, your physical strength and power is what keeps you alive, on the other side of the coin, I am almost completely devoid of physical power, and make up for it with strategic prowess and mental ability... 11:09 CA: It seems if you take the story of your upbringing and switch 'social' with physical, it completely matches my upbringing... 11:10 AC: Hmm. IntereSting, that we Should be Such clear oPPoSiteS. 11:12 AC: JuSt a coincidence that we Share a Similar color font and inverted letterS, I SuPPoSe. Or elSe the game haS a Strange SenSe of humor. 11:12 CA: Honestly, I would not be suprised if it did... 11:12 CA: Just another shock twist to be added to the pile of things this game can do... 11:14 AC: It doeS Seem to like to keeP uS on our toeS. I will be glad to claim our final reward, and leave thiS Place. I fear my garden SufferS from my frequent abSenceS. 11:15 CA: Yes, I doubt anyone doesn't want to finish this game as soon as possible... 11:16 CA: Anyway, it truly was a pleasure to meet and speak to you, please, do not hesitate if you wish to speak again, but for now I will say farewell... 11:16 AC: Farewell to you aS well. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 23:16 --